militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
78th Reconnaissance Squadron
The 78th Reconnaissance Squadron (78 RS) is part of the Tenth Air Force, Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth, Texas. The 78 RS conducts operations from Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada in conjunction with their active-duty associates in the Air Force Warfare Center. Mission The mission of the 78th Reconnaissance Squadron is to maintain combat-ready reservists to train and equip the Combat Air Forces to conduct Integrated and Expeditionary Combat Operations, as well as training operations, in the MQ-1 Predator and MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Systems. The squadron consists of UAS pilots, sensor operators and intelligence personnel integrated into Regular Air Force units within the 432d Air Expeditionary Wing at Creech Air Force Base, Nevada. History The 78th was organized in 1917 at Rich Field, Waco, Texas as a training unit. In February 1918 moved to Hicks Field, Fort Worth, Texas before being demoilized. In 1931, the 78th Pursuit Squadron was again activated and assigned to the 20th Pursuit Group at Mather Field, California flying single-seat Boeing P-12 biplane fighters. During World War II the unit was recognized and stationed in the Pacific theater where the unit flew P-39s, P-40s, and P-51s. With a combat record from the war of 200 enemy aircraft destroyed or damaged, versus the loss of only six aircraft assigned to the unit. The 78th received the Distinguished Unit Citation for actions at the Musashino Plant, Tokyo, Japan, on 7 April 1945. On the 1 November 1952 the 78th Fighter Interceptor Squadron was reactivated, flying F-86 Sabre aircraft as part of the 81st Fighter-Interceptor Wing. In 1954 the 81st became a Fighter Bomber Wing and the assigned squadrons began flying the F-84 Thunderjet. Then in 1958, the 78th received its first F-101 Voodoo aircraft. While flying the A-10 Thunderbolt II at RAF Woodbridge the squadron deployed to Incirlik Air Base Turkey in 1991, where it took part in Operation Provide Comfort. Later after inactivation and reactivation at Shaw Air Force Base and flying the F-16 Fighting Falcon, the 78th began a regular rotation of deployments to patrol the Northern and Southern No-Fly Zones of Iraq, the last of which took place in mid to late 2002, when they deployed to Incirlik Air Base, Turkey. The squadron also performed combat operations in Kosovo from March to June 1999.AFHRA 78 RS Page The 78th was prepared to again deploy to Turkey in preparation for Operation Iraqi Freedom, however, the Turkish government denied the use of its nation as a staging area against Iraq. Consequently, the 78th stood down and was inactivated. The personnel and F-16CJ equipment of the 78th transferred to the 55th Fighter Squadron. In April 2006 the 78th was redesignated as the 78th Reconnaissance Squadron with a reactivation in May 2006. Lineage * Organized as 78th Aero Squadron on 28 February 1918 : Redesignated, Squadron A, Taliaferro Field, TX, on 23 July 1918 : Demobilized on 15 November 1918 * Reconstituted, and consolidated (25 April 1933) with 78th Observation Squadron, which was constituted on 18 October 1927 : Redesignated 78th Pursuit Squadron on 8 May 1929 : Activated on 1 April 1931 : Inactivated on 1 September 1937 * Redesignated 78th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 22 December 1939 : Activated on 1 February 1940 : Redesignated: 78th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 78th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 15 October 1946 * Redesignated 78th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 11 September 1952 : Activated on 1 November 1952 : Redesignated: 78th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 1 April 1954 : Redesignated: 78th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 8 July 1958 : Inactivated on 1 May 1992 * Redesignated 78th Fighter Squadron on 22 December 1993 : Activated on 1 January 1994 : Inactivated on 30 June 2003 * Redesignated 78th Reconnaissance Squadron on 19 April 2006 : Activated on 19 May 2006. Assignments * Unknown, 28 February-15 November 1918 * 20th Pursuit Group (attached to 6th Composite Group), 1 April 1931 * 3d Attack Wing (attached to 6th Composite Group), 15 June 1932 * 16th Pursuit Group, 1 December 1932 – 1 September 1937 * 18 Pursuit (later, 18 Fighter) Group, 1 February 1940 * 15th Fighter Group, 16 March 1943 – 15 October 1946 * 81 Fighter-Interceptor (later, 81 Fighter-Bomber) Group, 1 November 1952 : Attached to 81st Fighter-Interceptor Wing, c. 22 April 1954-7 February 1955 * 81st Fighter-Bomber (later, 81 Tactical Fighter) Wing, 8 February 1955 – 1 May 1992 * 20th Operations Group, 1 January 1994 – 30 June 2003 * Tenth Air Force, 19 May 2006–present Bases stationed * Waco, Texas (1918) * Taliaferro Field, Texas (1918) * France Field, Panama Canal Zone (1931–1932) * Albrook Field, Panama Canal Zone (1932–1937) * Wheeler Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1940–1941) * Kaneoke Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1941–1943) * Henderson Field, Midway Atoll,(1943) * Barking Sands Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1943) * Haleiwa Fighter Strip, Hawaii Territory, (1943–1944) * Stanley Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1944) * Mokuleia Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1944) * Bellows Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1944–1945) * South Field, Iwo Jima (2 March-24 N0vember 1945) * Bellows Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory,(1945–1946) * Wheeler Army Airfield, Hawaii Territory, (1946) * RAF Shepherds Grove, England (1952–1956, 1957–1958) * RAF Sculthorpe, England (1956–1957) * RAF Woodbridge, England (1958–1992) * Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina (1994–2003 * Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada (2006–present) Aircraft Operated *JN-4 (1918) *JN-6 Jenny (1918) *S-4 (1918) *P-12 (1932–1936) *P-26 Peashooter (1940) *P-36 Hawk (1940–1941) *P-40 Warhawk (1941–1944) *P-39 Airacobra (1942) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1945) *P-51 Mustang (1944–1946) *F-86 Sabre (1952–1955) *F-84 Thunderjet (1954–1958) *F-101 Voodoo (1958–1966) *F-4 Phantom II (1965–1979) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (1979–1992) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1994–2003) Operations *World War II *Operation Provide Comfort *Operation Allied Force *Operation Northern Watch *Operation Southern Watch See also * List of American Aero Squadrons References *78th Reconnaissance Squadron History *78th Reconnaissance Squadron Activation External links Category:Military units and formations in Nevada Reconnaissance 0078